


AKA: Gia Goodman

by displayheartcode



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not dead, but man does she want vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AKA: Gia Goodman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RunawayMarbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/gifts).



> This frustratingly refused to become anything.

“I take it that rumors of my death have been exaggerated?”

Veronica grinned toothily at the figure that was in the chair as she sat professionally at her desk. The detective flexed her legs out and curled them back under her. “Got anything to say about the great beyond beside the new ‘do?”

Gia Goodman’s smile was sharp. “Even better, I have a case for you.”

The detective tilted her head. “So good that it brought you back from the grave?”

Gia stretched her arms over her head. There was something almost casual about her movement, if one didn’t detect the subtle changes—the extra strength, the hard light in her eyes, the occasional moment of flight that she’d witnessed earlier that day. “Veronica, I need your help. How do you feel about going after the Kanes?”

Veronica steepled her fingers under her chin; the fading sunlight fell around her, creating a more noir-like atmosphere. “You’re like a goddamn guardian angel, Goodman.” 

“Whatever I am now, I’m no angel.”

“No,” agreed Veronica, dropping her feet to the floor so that she could walk across the room to open a bottle of scotch. “But you certainly have your uses.”

* * *

 

**VMars**

_Did D ever said anything about his dad doing weird science?_

**LEcholls**

_Yeah the guy had a special mention in the forward in Frankenstein_

* * *

 

“I knew all of those years of reading comics would mean something one day,” Mac said, eagerly rubbed her hands together. “Okay, we got super strength, we got flight, even some rapid regeneration, now let’s see what else my childhood has been anticipating for.”

Wallace crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. “If y’all going to form the Avengers, then I say we’re going to need codenames.”

“Don’t worry, Static Shock,” said Veronica. She lazily watched Gia and Luke spar, their new abilities creating a spectacle that would make the SFX guys green with envy. While Gia had what they could guess were the more conventional powers, Luke had been bitten by a radioactive spider at some point in time, and was going all Peter Parker with his acrobatic jumps. “How are their vitals, Q?”

Mac stuck her tongue out. “Shaddup, Mr. Bond.” She looked back at her monitor that was running the program that read the heartbeats and other vital signs that Gia and Luke were showing. “Things are getting—“ Gia’s heartbeat spiked and she jumped off the mat hard enough to make her stay in the air a few seconds longer. Her momentary flight shocked Luke enough for her to strike him in the chest with the flat of her foot. He hit the ground hard.

Wallace’s mouth dropped. “Okay, now that was badass." 

* * *

**VMars**

_What would your superhero name be?_

**LEcholls**

_The Brooder. My smoldering looks can burn right thru u_

**VMars**

_I see you put a lot of thought into it_

**VMars**

_Glad to know that you weren’t aiming for super intelligence_

* * *

 

“Spandex isn’t giving me the sexy feeling that I’ve been hoping for, I think it’s more of a wedgie.” Veronica rose from her low crouch, fixing the outfit that was doing nothing for her self-esteem. She glared at Gia. “How are you doing this?” 

“Easy, I’m over five feet.” Gia resumed her pose, that one of a hardened superhero standing on the roof to stare down at her city sinking into nightfall. Veronica wondered how many times that exact pose had been practice in front of the mirror.

Her costume, a blue-and-white spandex piece, had to be doing something right, because Veronica’s outfit was only causing more and more misery.

 _Jeans, and my leather jacket,_ she reminded herself. _That’s all I need to wear when I’m kicking ass and taking names._

That happy train of thought was interrupted by something less pleasant. “Evil’s afoot!” And Gia suddenly flew from the roof to take heroic action. 

Veronica stopped to blink. “Wait. Am I the sidekick in this? Am I _Gia Goodman’s_ sidekick?”

What was going on anymore?

* * *

  **VMars**

_Ever thought about having an alternative career strategy? I’m asking for a friend_


End file.
